


Your One of Us Now

by silver_inked



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: lunaredsharksau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_inked/pseuds/silver_inked
Summary: Gary would do anything to make his team succeed, the expense of a couple of teenagers doesn't bother him. After blackmailing the Roller Team into forcing Luna into the Red Sharks Team Luna is forced to make new friends and choose a new perspective.Maybe the Red Sharks aren't that bad, or at least maybe Luna can tolerate them enough to survive the next year of training and competitions.Otherwise known as Emilia, Ambar and Benicio somehow adopted Luna and no one knows exactly how it's going to work out.
Kudos: 4





	Your One of Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least 3 parts, but i don't know how to make that known on ao3. I hope you like it!

  
"You can't be serious?" Luna yells. She clenches her jaw as she tries to find a way to breathe. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." She looks up and tries to see any sign of a joke in his face. There is none, unless he counts as the joke. "You can't actually want me to accept to be a Red Shark!"

Ramiro releases a bitter laugh as he bends down slightly to meet her eyes, "what I can't believe is how you refuse to accept."He shakes his head, "don't think I don't appreciate what you did for us, I do. You were a great leader. But your not the only skater here Luna. And you are sacrificing something that isn't yours for what? Pride? Not wanting to be wrong? Spite?"

"What are you saying?" She answers softly barely able to meet his eyes.

"It's time to move past that hero complex of yours and move along. It's what's best for everyone."

Luna looks into the crowd, her hands trembling. Twelve pairs of equality angry and guilty eyes avoid her gaze. Luna tries to swallow the lump in her throat as she speaks, "do you all feel this way?" Most of them nod slowly. She feels her stomach drop. So this is what betrayal feels like.

Pedro speaks in a soft tone, yet his angry eyes speak volumes. "Luna, not accepting got Simon and I fired. I don't think anything is worth losing our jobs."

"Luna," Yam added. "We have until Saturday to clean out our lockers. You got us banned from the roller, our home!" She went cold, avoiding Luna's gaze. "We have supported you on everything, but we can't support you with this."

Jim nodded and was next to express her frustration. Then went Nico, Delfi and lastly Jazmin. Matteo just smiled sadly at her.

Luna directed herself to Nina and Simon, "what do you think? Should I accept and leave this team? When we have worked so hard to keep it together? After everything?"

Simon took a deep breath, "you know I support you with anything. Your my best friend, I won't pressure you to make any decision."

"Even after losing your job?" Delfi demanded, clearly surprised at his response. Simon's eyes darkened, but he still nodded.

Nina shrunk in her seat, "there is no real way to win this scenario Luna. I understand why you don't want to give into Gary's game, but also if you don't accept-

"We lose everything," Ramiro recalled.

Faint, Luna tried to find her words but nothing came. She looked down at her feet and tried to hold back the tears.

"Your being selfish Luna," Jazmin said matter a factly. She smiled behind the safety of her tablet. "And your followers agree with me."

Luna gave Jazmin a mixed look of surprise and pure hate, realizing for the first time she was being recorded. "You don't know when to stop, do you Jazmin?" Luna laughed bitterly and shook her head. "When I am gone I hope someone teaches you to stop exploiting your friends for content." Luna turned her back and gave a tired laugh. She was done with this, with the constant change of pace, with the lies, and new titles. If they wanted her to be Sol, she would be Sol. If they wanted her to be a Red Shark, she would be a Red Shark. If that made them happy, then she would learn to be happy.

Luna wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and looked up at them with an emotionless smile. "Anything else?" They said nothing. "Okay then." Luna gave a deep breath, clapped absentmindedly and turned around. Gabbing her things she felt a new batch of eyes watching her.

Luna was well aware of the way her mascara ran down her face in sloppy puddles and how she shook with every step, but she did not care anymore. Not right now. With the last of her dignity she walked tall as she stood before Ambar. Luna offered to shake her hand. Ambar gave her a sideways look, waiting for an explanation.

Luna laughed bitterly, "I am told I report to you now your highness."

Ambar shook Luna's hand wearily, " I can get behind this. And why so?"

"Let's just say Gary won. He can expect me at tryouts tomorrow morning." Ambar's eyes widened. Luna nodded, her fingertips burning with anger. "Make sure to tell Gary to thank my friends, they were great help."

"Luna!" Simon called out as he got up to follow her. Luna kept moving towards the door, never looking back, in fact in that moment she held back every urge to show everyone her middle finger. 

.-.-.-.-.

Luna frowned as Benicio messed up him his step for the 5th time. Her hands were beginning to hurt and she could have sworn that the day before he did the move perfectly with Emilia.

She could not believe that Julianna had pair her up with him. It was solely because Luna was the most respectful of the group. Juliana prayed this pairing would make it easier to control Benico when training.

Ambar gave Luna a curious look. "Failing again Lunita?" The both laughed softly as they did the step flawlessly. "Oh and in front of your friends," Ambar pointed out Simon and Delfi watching in the bleachers.

Luna rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the pair of spectators and walked over to sip on her bottle of water.

"Ambar, don't be mean to Lunita," Emilia cooed. "Be nice to our new member. She's one of us now, we have to teach her our ways, make her a spitting image of what we want our team to be." She shrugged, "so that means she must learn to be almost as good as us, it will take time, but with years of practice she'll make it."

Ambar scoffed and shook her head.

Juliana marched in, obviously tired from a long day of double trainings with the Roller Jam. "Okay let's see your progress."

While Emilia and Ambar do theirs flawlessly, Benico manages to drop Luna. "What the heck Benico!" Luna yells.

Benico doesn't offer her a hand as he creates excuses. "It's not me that's the issue." Luna growls as she gets off the ground and skates near Ambar. Anything to get away from him.

Julianna sighs loudly. "Okay, let do this for a try. Emilia go with Benico, Luna go with Ambar." Juliana silences them with a look before they can all complain.

Luna tries not to focus on the heat radiating off Ambar as they do the step, or the way she smirks confidently back down at her. Luna is smaller and therefore is the one who will be thrown around Ambars back, arms and back to the floor.

They have a second of eye contact and then it's 1..2..3.. and Luna is up in the air. Luna swings around and lands back into Ambars arms in a bridal style. They both look at each other smiling in triumph. And then that second is gone and Luna is on the ground.

Luna skates away and tries to find a new spot on the rink, this time away from any Red Shark. She can't let them see how her face is flushed slightly pink. And just when I thought things could not be worse.

Benico manages to do the step right with Emilia and they are all dismissed.

"Luna, can you wait for a second?" Juliana calls out to her and she nods. Emilia raises her eyebrows before skating past and whispering into Luna's ear. " I hope you aren't trying to get out of hanging out with us? You will be going out to dinner with us aren't you?"

Luna looked at her dumbfounded remembering their harsh conversation with her and then hissed, "it's not like I have a choice at all at this point do I?"

Emilia laughed, "I guess your right, you don't. We will be waiting outside."

When they were gone Luna felt her shoulders relax. "What's up Julianna? Is there anything I can help you with?" She says kindly. It's not Julianna's fault any of this happened. If anything they were on the same boat.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She echoed. "I have noticed that you haven't been talking to the others lately, and I wanted to encourage you to speak to them. They will understand why you left."

Luna's eyes hardened, "Julianna, didn't they tell you? They aren't mad because I left, they are upset because I initially said no, and Gary forbade them from doing an open music this quarter because of it."

Julianna looked at her surprised. "Oh. I'm sorry Luna I did not know. If there is anything I can do-"

Luna forced herself to smile, " Thank you but I'm okay really. In fact the Red Sharks invited me to dinner tonight. It might end up a disaster but at least I won't be alone tonight."

Julianna smiled sadly and gave her a hug. "You really are the sweetest Luna." They parted. "Okay then, well I'm here if you need me. Go try to have fun with the Red Sharks , maybe you can find some part of their soul that makes them human." Luna nodded, half smiling at her joke.

.-.-.-.-.

"Cheer up Lunita!" Benico snickered. They all sat in a nice diner having dinner. All three older teens were checking out boys and daring each other to ask them out. "Come join the conversation, whats your type? Cute? Tall? Short? Blonde? Brunette?Studious and boring? Or maybe hot like me?"

Luna rolled her eyes and picked at her pasta. "I don't know, I haven't had luck with guys."

He smiled, "ah, yes I have heard about you and the preppy boy. Yeah I agree he isn't my type either. He isn't talking to you is he?"

"He is actually." Luna said flatly, remembering that he and Nina were the only ones consistent in checking up on her. Simon was having issues with the Roller Band and his job, they still talk but it all felt distant. "But I'm just not into him anymore."

"Oh? So you are you into?" Emilia asked, breaking away from her conversation with Ambar. "It isn't that benie boy Ambar is drooling over is it?"

Benico laughed, "nah, that can't be it, right Lunita?" Benico patted her head. "Im kinda getting used to Luna and she can't be into him. She knows better, she's one of us." He looked at Luna and laughed, "plus he isn't really the best kisser is he? One ex to another ex." Luna blushed slightly. Benico moved on, "Ambar may have a crush on Simon but that's because we have always known she has bad taste."

Ambar stabbed her fork into the plate, and frowned. "I don't like Simon anymore." She looked at Luna and then at Benico, and sighed "so ex, to ex, to ex, let's keep him out of the conversation."

Emilia laughed. "Okay, okay, so who are you into Lunita? We all know it's not Benico. So is it Ramiro? Someone from school? Is it me? Is it Ambar?"

Luna nearly wasn't able to hide the way she almost choked on her pasta. "Nope, im not into anyone."

Emilia frowned as she stood up ready to find a new date somewhere in the room. "Too bad, I am a good kisser." She disappeared in the crowd.

Benico side hugged Luna and she yelped. "I can already feel you start losing up to us. Soon you will be all black and rebellious like us bad kids. Right Ambar?"

Ambar laughed, "maybe. It would make my living situation easier." She seemed to think. "Actually, I think we can break her in. Take away some of that goodie too shoes and replace it with some common sense."

Benico grinned, "see? Soon you won't even think about the back stabbing Jam and Losers." Luna pushed him off her and growled. Luna slid to the end of the booth.

Luna stuffed the last of the food in her mouth and left her seat. "Wait," it was Ambar holding back her arm. "You haven't asked anyone out yet," she raised her eyebrows "everyone else did. We can't leave until you do."

Luna rolled her eyes, "I'm not asking someone out because you say so."

Ambar looked at her nails, "we are not pressuring you, just know that practice tomorrow is going to suck if your stuck with Benico as a partner again. We could be partners if you just happen to decide to play with us."

Luna pulled away frowning with disgust and picked someone in the crowd. He hated Benico more than this silly game. "You! Guy with the red shirt will go out with me." The guy shook his head pulling up his middle finger to her face from afar. He yelled at her about already messing with the other chick in black and not wanting any more of that crap. Luna was relieved, she could be done with this stupid game and go home.

Emilia pulled out of her conversation causally and launched into an argument with the guy. Her eyes lit up as if she was truly enjoying it. "If you have issues with me you go to me dude, the little girl in pink is under my protection?" The man coughed as he turned away.

Luna stared at Emilia in awe. That was the last thing she expected from Emilia. Emilia pat Luna's head like cat as Luna tried to move away from Emila's reach. "Aww little one, you still think I'm always the mean "chick in black."" Emilia smiled, and passed Luna a candy from someone else's table. "Nah, I've got a soul. We can take you out for a real incitation and you will learn we don't bite." Emilia walked over to Ambar and gave her a side hug. Ambar did not protest just rolled her eyes as if done with something that was having between them. "This one here thinks she's a baddie, but she like I and even that clown over there, we are just a bunch of self centered sofies who wear black and yell at people to stay safe." Emilia let go of Ambar and clapped her hands excitedly "so what's next?"

Ambar nodded. "Movies. Horror at 1."

"Ambar it's already 12:34." Luna frowned, checking her phone. She already had five miss calls from her parents.

"Good! It's late, and your here with us. You're already loosening up!" Benico added as he paid the bill. "Now, Let's get out of here."

.-.-.-.-.

The movies was actually nice. They made sure she did not sit at the end in case she got scared and the more she really took the time to notice their behaviors they acted like friends, real friends. Odd sure, but it wasn't bad.

Luna could not help but notice how much good they did for Ambar. She had never seen her smile so much. Ambar looked comfortable, happy.

Maybe if she could help then work on their manners there could be a chance for them as a team.

"So Lunita?" Ambar called out. "I would like to say that I am proud that you did not cry during the movie."

"Or puke," Benico smiled.

"Or run away," Emilia added.

Ambar gave her a side hug, linking arms with Emilia who was already side hugging Benico. "I think Benico and Emilia might be right. I think we can fix you up."


End file.
